1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to lids for portable insulated serving containers, and in particular to lids for such containers that permit filling the container through the lid while in place on the container, and then pouring the contents out of the container through the same lid.
2. Background Information
In the food service industry it has long been desirable to use a single cover or lid to keep the contents, such as coffee, of portable insulated beverage containers hot during both filling of the container and pouring of the contents from the container. Such a lid has proven difficult to develop because of the complexity of the demands on this component. First, it is important that the lid form a tight seal with the neck of the container to insure maximum insulation properties. At the same time, the lid must be vented to permit the escape of displaced air during introduction of fluids into the storage area of the insulated beverage container. Finally, the pouring spout is generally integral with the lid to ensure that the system functions correctly. However, it then becomes essential that no fluids escape through the filling aperture when the contents of the container are being poured out of the spout. Otherwise, spills or poor control of the pouring operation may result. It is also preferable to provide such a lid that automatically performs all of these operations, without the need for manipulation of the position of the lid or any other settings thereon by the person pouring the contents from the container.
Several attempts have been made by others to develop a lid having at least some of these desirable properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,083, issued to Beck on Nov. 13, 1984, discloses a lid that must be moved between a first position, for filling a beverage container, and a second position, for pouring from the same container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,054, issued to Midden on Jan. 2, 1996, discloses a highly complex lid that permits filling a container and prevents spilling, but does not include means for pouring fluid therethrough. Another example of a prior approach to this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,959, issued to Patel on Aug. 31, 1991. However, there is again no means disclosed for pouring fluids through the lid of the container. Additionally, venting is provided along the threads of the lid, requiring proper and careful attachment of the lid to the container.
The fill-thru lid of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.